


Dormiveglia

by gnx (LiesArePartiallyTrue)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesArePartiallyTrue/pseuds/gnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to a Tumblr prompt by librosylozasucia - "Dormiveglia: the state between sleeping and waking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dormiveglia

It was a very well known fact that Nico di Angelo lacked sleep. That, combined with his lack of established eating habits, really got in the way of any healthy life. Not that he'd ever planned on living one.

Hazel had bugged him about it a few (or a dozen) times too many during the last year, not being able to understand why a step-son of Persephone's didn't care about his own well-being to such an extent. As much as he loved his sister, Nico was nowhere near to following her countless advice on sleeping.

It wasn't his fault, though. There was nothing he could do about it, at least not anymore. 

He blamed the nightmares. Ever since Tartarus, which Nico had gotten out of a long time ago, he'd kept having them. It was like all the memories he'd pushed in the back of his mind came out during the night, attacking him with full force. They were the things he remembered best, too, because it's always the single worst and most terrifying experiences that strike a person's conscious mind. 

And Nico knew he was safe at Camp Half-Blood, he had no reason to doubt it, but his dreams made him re-live everything, all the torture, and, at night, he simply forgot that.

It had come to the point when Nico grew afraid of the night. Well, not the night itself – he was a son of Hades, after all – but of falling asleep. The farthest he'd allow himself to get was the state of being still half- awake, but also already part-sleeping. He was aware it wasn't good for his body, however, he couldn't go through Tartarus every night, it was too much on his mental health.

Of course, the loss of a good night's sleep would catch up to Nico. He considered himself lucky that no one, besides Hazel, tried to pry. Especially Percy. Percy was something the boy couldn't handle in his poor state of mind, be he over him or not. Apparently, Jackson had decided not too long ago that Nico could make his own decisions, even though he knew nothing of the reasons behind them.

Well, there was also Jason Grace. For a long while, Nico'd been under the impression that the blond son of Jupiter was only that – a tall, blond jock (and if Nico liked blond jocks, then that was a different story) with a massive hero complex and the intimidating need to talk about everything, namely, Nico's feelings.

Over the time, even though Jason was still tall, if not a head taller than he'd been, and annoyingly blond, Nico found out he didn't actually need to talk to make it comfortable around the two of them.

The most memorable time he'd proven that was when, one night, Nico was fighting with himself as to not fall asleep and Jason had knocked on the door of Cabin 13.

Even though Nico hadn't said a thing, Jason'd still known he wasn't asleep yet and had entered. Hazel had probably told him to take care of Nico while she was at New Rome.

Nico hadn't found it in himself to push the older boy away when he kneed in front of the bed, which was probably the only furniture in the Hades Cabin.

Jason, being the caring friend he was to everyone (and Nico wasn't jealous, mind you), had taken Nico's wrists in his hands and had started massaging them on the inner side with his thumbs, making sure to cover all of the pressure points. It was a miracle the younger boy hadn't squated the invading hands away. Nico had felt himself drifting, because, damn, Jason was skilled at whatever-he-had-been-doing-was-called.

But as much as he'd craved some sleep, Nico couldn't submit to the nightmares, not again, and he'd known they would follow immediately after he closed his eyes.

Jason had probably noticed the way Nico had stiffened in his hands, so he'd let go, waiting for the other to say something with a questioning gaze.

Nico hadn't known what to do – he was tired, wanted to sleep, or rather didn't, and he wasn't sure anymore. He was sure his mind was in that state between being asleep and awake, though, when he reached out to the taller of the two. And when Jason had wrapped him in his embrace, sitting on the bed so that Nico would be comfortable, it had felt right, and for the first time in a while, Nico fell completely asleep, because Jason's lap had been better than any pillow. And if there was something soothing in those electrifying blue eyes, then that was another story.


End file.
